Make A Moment Last Forever
by jacob-bella4073
Summary: In Bella's hour of need after Edward breaks her heart again,she turns to jacob and there relationship progress's into something more,now a year later bella and jake are engaged and a certin vampire is back in town, now Bella must choose "i do" or "i don't
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N)- ok this is just to make up for the fact that I've been neglecting my other twilight stories, but I can't think of any thing and just want to delete the story but I can't so here is a nice maybe two or three chapter long story to make up for it!**

**Disclaimer- I will and will never own Twilight or any of the other books, but when I get older and am like a total millionaire I am going to buy Forks, Washington and claim it as my territory.**

………………………………**...**

**Make a Moment Last Forever**

How could he DO this? HOW!? How could he just turn away from me AGAIN?! These and a million other questions raced through my head as I tried to figure out just what I had done to make Edward stop loving me. I was currently lying on the Cullen's front porch, sobbing uncontrollably. It would seem strange, right? Except only moments before, the love of my life left-forever.

What is surprising is that this is not the first time. No, he left me a little more than a year ago, saying he was not in love with me anymore but in truth he just thought him and his family were too dangerous for me. Sadly though that was not the case this time. He left me because he really did fall out of love with me and into love with another, a new girl who arrived in town a few weeks ago. I had known her and Edward were friends and everything but I couldn't tell him I didn't like it and for him to stop because that would make me a hypocrite. Edward has told me over and over that he does not like my friendship with Jacob but all I ever tell him is were just friends over and over again.

I guess the signs were there I mean the way he would always talk to her, and the way he was constantly seeing her rather than me and the way he started to walk her to class instead of me, saying I knew my way around she didn't. I mean and it wasn't like I was a complete moron I knew something was going on, that he was not telling me I just chose not to acknowledge it.

But what put me in a BURNING HOT RAGE was the fact that it took weeks for Edward to even spend time with me alone, and it took months for him to admit to me he was a vampire. Edward and I have known each other for a little more than three years and he knew that trashy slut for a few weeks and he's falling all over her, telling her his secrets, changing her.

Yes, I said it. He changed her. HE CHANGED HER INTO A VAMPIRE AFTER KNOWING HER FOR SIX WEEKS! That is how I found the Cullen's when I stopped over foe a surprise visit, they were packing the cars. It turn s out they didn't even have the guts to tell me to my face that they were leaving. Edward didn't even have the decency to break up with me in person. No, they had all planed on leaving a note. They were even trying to lie to me! In the note they said they had important things to attend to and didn't have time to say good-bye, that they most likely would never return and that Edward says he's sorry and will always love you. Yeah right.

It killed me to know the entire family knew, that I was the only one left in the dark. That even the kids in school probably knew something was going on. I could not believe I had been so stupid! I could see there was a struggle going on between me and Edward but I didn't think that affected my relationship with the rest of the Cullen's, but as I clearly saw, Alice my suppose best friend in the end took Edwards and hers side. Alice betrayed me, and it killed me inside to know two of the most important people in my life, left me for someone they had only just met a few weeks prior.

I decided that I had been drowning in my own tears on the Cullen's front porch long enough, considering I had been lying there for roughly around four hours, and stood up slowly and limped to my truck, I had been lying down in the same position for hours what do you expect? It took me a while before I found the energy to turn the key and drive home.

………………………………**...**

When I arrived home, I heated up some left over food for Charlie and went to my room. As I lie in bed thinking about how my life couldn't possibly get any worse I hear a tap at my window.

**(A/N)- oh! who is it? well PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**(A/N)- I am so, so sorry I forgot All about this story and not many people were reading so I gave up but this is a fun story and I am now providing all my attention to this story. Hope you enjoy!**_

_**P.S- this is dedicated to my best friend- Twilightfansunite, because I don't even know how I'm going to end this so you guys are gonna be the one who tell me who you like best.**_

* * *

_**Make a Moment Last Forever.**_

I quietly walk over to the window, a million things running through my mind such as: _is it Edward? Did he come back for me? Is he here to say he's sorry himself? Is the bitch he left me for dead yet? Or you know did she burn to ashes._

But when I walked over to the window, I saw no one, thinking it was just my imagination I turned around, disappointed to head back over to my bed when I heard another tap at my window. I turned around and there was still no one there but I walked over and instead looked down from my window to see Jacob throwing stones at my window, trying to get my attention.

I open the window and call out " What do you want?"

He looks up seeing that I noticed him and calls out " Bella, Bella, let down your hair, so I may join you in your lair." he sing-songs with a grin on his face.

I can't help but smile as I call back to him, " Are you crazy? My hair is not nearly as long and even if it was I wouldn't let your fat butt climb up it, you'd pull it all out."

" oh, hardy-har-har." he says laughing, " then just come through the front door cause either way your coming down here or I'm coming up."

I pause for a moment then say, " come on up the doors un-locked", I turn around and try to get any traces I was crying off my face and am about to fix my hair when I notice a dark figure in the doorway. I scream in surprise and fall back on my bed.

" Sorry" Jake says with a grin, standing over me.

" Damn werewolf speed." I mutter and try to sit up.

Jake pulls me up and sis down on the bed with me and asks " are you okay?"

" yeah, sure I'm fine." I say evenly.

" No. Are. You. Ok? " he ask slower this time and I know he knows I'm not okay, so with a heart wrenching sob I fall back and start to sob and cry "why?"

Jacob comforts me and holds me until my breathing slows and the sniffling is under control.

" does that feel better?" he ask softly while rocking me back and forth.

" not really. Emotionally, yeah. Physically, no. I spent four hours crying already so know my eyes feel like they've sunken into my head." I say my voice horse from all the crying.

Jacob just laughs, and we sit silent for a few moments then I ask, " Jacob, you'll never leave me, right?"

Jacob looks at me and says " as long as you never leave me"

* * *

**(A/N)- so that was kinda short but whatever, please, please, please, please, please review!**


End file.
